1. Field of the Invention
The invention is in the field of a cylindrical lock structure. In particular, the invention is directed to a lock core having a plurality of pins extending downwardly in a direction opposite to that of the keyhole and requiring a specific key to lift the pins from their bottom end, within the core, to operate the lock.
2. Prior Art
Conventional lock mechanisms typically have their pins urged by springs toward a keyway, the keyway being arranged with notches to receive the pins. When a valid key is in position, the pins are so arranged that a plug is rotatable in a body. When the key is withdrawn, the pins span the junction between the plug and the body and prevent or block rotation of the plug in the body. However, such lock cores can easily be opened by inserting two sticks into the keyway and rotating the two sticks in opposite directions.
The lock structure of the instant invention has a plurality of pins axially extending between two barrel members and urged by springs in a direction opposite to the key aperture, and which can only be actuated by a special valid key.